


angels lie to keep control

by blasphemous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Attempted Murder, Crime Scenes, Crime!AU, Emotionally Repressed, Help, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Private Investigator!Alec, Unresolved Tension, Vulnerability, detective!magnus, i can't write crimes if my life depended on it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15156509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blasphemous/pseuds/blasphemous
Summary: Alec was a professional man, never spoke more than necessary, of very few, expressive words that were always capable of getting the crux of the matter across. When Magnus had spoken to him, Alec had avoided looking at him for too long, avoided speaking to him for too long, always managed to pick up the tatters of his composure and leave Magnus longing to talk more, to get to know him, to learn what Alexander Gideon Lightwood had hidden under all the layers of sobriety.Slightly inspired by Sherlock (BBC)





	angels lie to keep control

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> So this idea has been in my head for weeks and I finally sat down and wrote it all in one go. Slightly inspired by Sherlock (if you guys haven't watched this series, I highly recommend it, it's brilliant) 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Suicide?” Luke stood from his kneeling position beside the man, lifting his head with squinted eyes to measure the height the man had fallen from. “Twelfth floor?”

Magnus hummed in response. “Medics are on the way, we'll have a report by night” he said, circling the lifeless body observantly. “Are we going up?” It wasn't even a question, the twain of them already making their way towards the hotel's entrance. 

Luke always felt the need to check crime scenes for himself before Clary, Raj and several other CSI agents were already there, rushing around and gathering as much evidence as possible. It wasn't about concentration as much as it was about potential evidence being misplaced or overlooked.

Luke opened his phone to make calls while Magnus slowly wandered the suite. It was large with big windows that gave a lovely view on what's outside. Big, white leather sofas were placed in a bracket, centred by a glass coffee table. A huge LCD was hung on the wall metres away.

Magnus' brows furrowed as he continued to walk, eyes lingering on each piece of furniture for a little more than necessary before he stopped at the window, looking down through the glass. His gut clenched tightly.

 _How much have you been through?_ he thought to himself, _you had enough money to travel the world and beyond yet— through the glass._

Magnus' eyes widened, his heart beginning to thump rapidly in his chest before he spun on his heel, striding across the room to the phone set on the table.

He stopped at the phone, dialled a number and brought the handle to his ear.

“The William Vale hotel, how may I help you?”

Magnus cleared his throat, standing straight till the curled wire of the telephone straightened, turning to look at the room window. “Good morning. NYPD, I'm calling about the accident that happened today. If I may ask, has anyone been in room 117 since?” 

The man on the other side of the line hesitated for only a second. “No, sir” he then replied. “Room service customarily arrive at noon.”

“Hm,” Magnus hummed, “and anyone _other_ than room service?” His voice was low, menacing in a way that clearly left _lie to me, I dare you_ hanging between its utterances. 

The receptionist's answer was an instant and firm _no, sir._

Magnus hung up just as Luke appeared in the room, arms held out in a _come on!_ fashion. “What did I tell you about touching stuff, Magnus?” He sighed. 

Magnus shrugged. “You know me” he waved a dismissive hand. “Anyway, this wasn't a suicide.” 

The silence following his statement reeked of incompletion and made Luke arch a brow with intrigue. Magnus started pacing. “At first I was a little suspicious” he said conversationally. 

He always did that to Luke, it always annoyed his boss to no extent but Luke still ignored Magnus' flair for dramatics, knowing that he'll eventually get to the point. Besides, he enjoyed keeping the lighthearted man company. “I mean, someone with as much money as that man wouldn't really book a room one night only to throw himself out of it hours later, right?” He turned to Luke, holding both hands out in a _duh_ gesture. “Wrong. Because money doesn't buy h—”

Luke opened his mouth to protest at the use of that cliché in a situation of grave concern like this one.

“Nah-ah!” Magnus pointed a finger out, “let me finish. So, as I was saying, even I, one of the most theatrical men anyone's ever had the pleasure of acquainting—”

“ _Magnus!_ ” Luke interrupted, his patience wearing thin as he widened his eyes threateningly. 

Magnus sighed in resignation. “Fiiine” he droned. “The windows are closed.” 

Luke blinked blandly, in a way that clearly said he wasn't catching on. 

“If Mr. Steele had thrown himself out as told, the window would still be open. Which means someone was still in the room during the accident, someone who shut the window after Mr. Steele had hit the ground” Magnus explained. 

Luke's lips parted, his eyes darting between the window and Magnus as he let it all sink in. “Did you call—”

“Yes. And he told me no one entered the room after the accident” Magnus provided without hesitation. “But if you're seeking wise counsel, I say we should take the receptionist into custody. Only until we get to the bottom of things.”

Luke seemed to consider it, pinching the bridge of his nose as he shifted his weight to the opposite leg. “You're right. I'm going to call up the CSI unit for evidence and agent Suresh—”

“Not Raj” Magnus groaned, resisting the urge to stomp a foot. 

“Get over yourself” Luke smirked smugly, emitting a gasp from the other as Magnus placed a hand over his chest dramatically. 

“Fyi, I'm not the only one who can't stand agent Suresh” Magnus said drily, creating air quotes at the use of Raj's official name.

“Which reminds me, I should ask Mr. Lightwood for his assistance.”

Magnus' words stuck in his throat immediately, his jaw tautening as he gave a stiff nod. _Mr. Lightwood. Of course._

Alec wasn't a bad man. He wasn't a good man either. Alec was a mystery to Magnus, a puzzle with a lost piece. 

Magnus has been with countless men and countless women in the past, he knew the signs when someone was playing hard to get or trying to play coy. But Alec? Alec was something else. 

The first time they'd called him in, Magnus was struck by the hazel of his eyes, the strength of his posture, then by the solidity of his pretences. The challenge he had so obliviously put forward.

Alec was a professional man, never spoke more than necessary, of very few, expressive words that were always capable of getting the crux of the matter across. When Magnus had spoken to him, Alec had avoided looking at him for too long, avoided speaking to him for too long, always managed to pick up the tatters of his composure and leave Magnus longing to talk more, to get to know him, to learn what Alexander Gideon Lightwood had hidden under all the layers of sobriety. 

During a particular crime, when they had called Alec in to give his analysis, Magnus had caught Alec looking at him. It was a fleet, barely noticeable glance, but it was that day that Magnus had finally come to his senses and realised that Alec wasn't just a private detective who refused to be paid, he wasn't just a man who studied forensic science and got off on solving crimes. 

He was much much more than that. 

“We'll meet Mr. Lightwood at the morgue. Simon will make sure this room is out of order.”

** *** **

“Thank you for arriving at such short notice” Luke held his hand out to Alec with a grateful smile. 

Alec nodded briefly and extended his own hand to greet Luke formally. 

Luke's phone went off and he instantly took his hand away from Alec's, reaching for the device. “I'll leave you to it” he said hurriedly, patting Alec on the shoulder before exiting the room.

Alec approached the body laid out on the stretcher, covered with a thin, white blanket. “Is this him?” He questioned. He didn't wait for an answer, already peeling the blanket off the man's face.

Magnus clasped his hands behind his back. “Yes” he replied, “did Luke fill you in?”

Alec only shook his head, so Magnus took it upon himself to expound on the matter. “We were told it was a suicide” he said, “but his windows were shut so someone must have been there” he chanced a look at Alec, whose eyes flickered up to spare Magnus a quick glance. “Right?”

“Right” Alec nodded once. “Any relatives?”

“We haven't expanded the investigation yet” Magnus worried his lip between his teeth, “but I'm positive Simon and...” He cleared his throat, “I'm sure Simon and Raj will gather everything we need.”

Alec hummed, taking the sheet all the way off the man's body so he could examine him further. He began to circle the stretcher, eyes fixated on every body part like his life depended on it. He held Mr. Steele's hand, turned it, examined his fingers, palms, wrists, then went on, stopping just beside Magnus. 

Magnus' breath caught in his chest when he felt the warmth of Alec's closeness near him, his eyes shutting briefly.

 _You're examining a body, for crying out loud!_ he mentally exclaimed. 

Magnus' peripheral vision caught the way Alec's brows drew together, bringing his hand to Mr. Steele's mouth and lifting his upper lip to see his teeth, then pulled up his eyelids, tilted his face in different directions. 

Magnus lifted his head to look at Alec. Alec's attention was circled on his mission, his head cocked to the side with determination in those spirited hazels. “I think we—” Alec tilted his head to look at Magnus, words dying on his lips once he heeded the way Magnus was looking at him. “—need to get to the hotel” he finished off, ignoring his previous falter.

Magnus looked between his eyes, then to his—

“Sorry to interrupt your romantic rendezvous over a dead man's body, but Luke said he was required at the station so you two should go right ahead and beat him to the hotel.” Alec and Magnus' heads snapped in Isabelle's direction, noticing her sly smirk as she pushed the door further open to lean against its jamb, arms crossed with one hand holding her chin. 

Alec clenched his jaw and backed away, then walked towards the door, benignly grabbing Isabelle by her arm and leading her out. 

Instead of following after the two, Magnus lifted the sheet back over Mr. Steele, stopping just before it covered his face to actually _look._

Adam Steele had kind features. He seemed like the kind of man Magnus would hang out with, friendly and generous and all in all a good friend. And judging by all the roses blanketing where his body once lay, he really was a good man. Deciding not to put anymore time to waste, Magnus smiled slightly before covering his face with the blanket and leaving the room.

** *** **

The second Alec stepped through the threshold, a groan erupted from Raj's throat, low and petulant. 

Magnus fought back a curse word. Don't get him wrong, Raj was great at what he did. Magnus and Alec both understood exactly why Luke kept him around, but he asked way too many questions and always acted like a know-it-all.

“Who let _him_ take part in this case?” Raj muttered. Alec heard it but decided to ignore, making his way to the window and stopping to look at the handle of it. 

“No fingerprints” a voice came from beside him. 

“I know” Alec answered. “Anywhere?” He turned to look at Simon, who shook his head. 

Magnus had his arms folded across his chest, fingertips tapping on his biceps as he watched Alec and Simon speak. He studied Alec's stance, soldier-like and radiating so much respect. 

“Detective Bane” the resentment in Raj's voice was as clear as day and he seemed as if he had given up on even trying to hide it. “I think we're done here.”

Alec appeared in front of the two in moments. “I heard from Dr. Lewis that you've found Mr. Steele's cellphone?” 

Raj glanced away with a barely-subtle eye roll, breathing out heavily from his nose. “We have. And it's going to Evidence Management” he smiled at Alec in forged kindness, “boss's orders.”

Alec gave a brief nod. “Luke has given me access to the crime scene, which includes all physical and non-physical evidence, so if you could please...” Alec trailed off, his eyes searing into Raj's, who opened his mouth to object. 

“You can go back to the station” the addendum made Magnus look away with his lips pressed together, giving the impression that he was smudging his lipgloss when he was, in reality, holding back a deriding laugh. 

“Excuse me?” 

“You're excused. If you can't keep your haughty comments to yourself, that is” Alec waved a hand towards the door, “now, about the evidence..”

Raj stepped to the side, exaggeratedly holding a hand out.

** *** **

Adam Steele's phone and wallet stayed behind. The agents left after they had gathered all they needed and Simon excused himself to join Isabelle at the morgue for the report. Neither Magnus nor Alec heard from Luke, who was probably too preoccupied to call them up. 

“When did you say the murder took place?” Alec's voice broke the silence, making Magnus twirl around to smile.

“Nine thirty two AM, dear” he answered casually, eyes widening at the endearment before he coughed to clear his throat, “found anything? I just spoke to Luke, he wants to see us at—”

“Nine thirty two?”

Magnus nodded. 

Alec lifted his gloved hand, a put out capri cigarette held between his forefinger and thumb. “This is six hours old” he stated, “approximately.”

Magnus arched a brow. “I'm afraid I'm not catching on” he began rubbing his fingers together, strolling closer. 

Alec parted his lips for a few seconds, then, “the mark on his ring finger–” he faltered, “why would you take a ring off, Magnus?”

Magnus blinked in surprise. “To go to bed?” 

“A _wedding ring?_ ” Alec shook the cigarette butt, like it had the answer. “Why would you take off a wedding ring if you're _happy?_ ”

“Are you saying—” 

Alec stormed towards the phone, forgotten on the cabinet, he clicked it open, pulled his own phone out and shoved both phones into Magnus' hand. “Detect his wife–”

“What if he's a smoker?” Magnus queried. 

“He's not. There were no nicotine marks on his fingers or tongue. Call Mrs. Steele and ask her to meet us at the station” Alec was now walking with much more confidence. It drew a small smile on Magnus' face. 

Magnus looked at the wallpaper of Adam's phone. It was a photo of him and his partner, judging by the rings on both their fingers.

** *** **

Olivia Steele was a very..ostentatious woman, with long blonde hair and big, sparkling green eyes that lingered on Alec way too long for someone who had just lost her husband. She also looked very out of place in the interrogation room.

Magnus was leaning forward, standing with his hands flat on the table as he studied her. “Where were you this morning at nine thirty, Mrs. Steele?” He asked. 

Olivia sniffled, rubbing a scrunched up tissue against her nose as she slumped. “I was asleep” she choked out. Magnus nodded, nails drumming against the table. “If I had known—” Olivia cried into her hands and Magnus pushed himself to stand. 

“Can you explain to me why Mr. Steele decided that sleeping at a hotel was a better choice than sleeping at home?” He crossed his arms over his chest, eyes not leaving her. 

“We got into a fight last night, I— I told him I didn't love him” Olivia managed to say, barely in Magnus' range of audibility. “I told him to find somewhere else to sleep.”

“And do you think that's why he committed suicide this morning?” Magnus' question made her blow her nose into her tissue, shoulders shaking. “Do you think your argument is the reason he took his life, Mrs. Steele?” Magnus rephrased sternly. 

Olivia shrugged, “I don't know— I don't know, I—” she didn't say anything after that, rubbing her temples tiredly. “I don't know” she breathed out. 

“Did you love him?” Magnus didn't relent, didn't want to go easy on her. He _needed_ her to break. 

“How could you ask me that?” Olivia's response was startled and held a trace of offence as she glared at Magnus. “Of course I loved him!”

“May I see your hand?” Magnus was already reaching for her hand and she pliantly placed hers in his, silently watching him.

Alec stopped pacing to tilt his head and see what Magnus was doing. Magnus smiled, taking ahold of her wedding ring. “May I?” He looked up at her kindly. She nodded and Magnus slid it off easily. 

He stood up and walked towards Alec, stopping in front of him to hold the ring up. “Foundation” he stated, “there's foundation staining the insides of the ring. She's cheating, hiding her wedding ring from her paramour by concealing its mark.”

Alec looked from the ring, up at Magnus. They stood close, the faint light casting gently over Alec's features. Magnus swallowed, unable to blink or look away. 

“It's— It's your turn” Magnus eventually said. He didn't miss the small twitch at the corner of Alec's lips before the PI was brushing past him. 

Magnus kept his back to the two for a few moments, eyes shut and lips parted. He knew that on the other side of the opaque window, Luke and Imogen could see how infatuated he looked, so he rolled his shoulders back and turned around again. 

“Mrs. Steele” Alec said, and instead of staying stood, he sat down in the chair opposite of the suspect. The _confirmed_ suspect. “Would you like a cigarette?” Alec pulled a box of cigarettes out.

 _You sly fuck_ Magnus thought to himself, watching the woman mindlessly fall for the bait. 

Alec opened the packet of cigarettes and Olivia instantly held a hand up. “I'm quitting. Capris cigarettes are what I use now” she said. 

Alec stood up, closing the packet and sliding it into his jacket. “Thank you for the final proof, Mrs. Steele” he said casually, taking a step back as the door flung open and Raj and Clary rushed in. 

“Olivia Steele, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court of law. You have the right to an attorney and if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand?” 

Olivia began to ramble as she was pulled to her feet. She struggled for a good fifteen seconds before the handcuffs clasped around her wrists. Then she was escorted out and Luke stepped inside. 

He stood in front of Alec and Magnus, smiling with something akin to pride. “That was marvellous, gentlemen” he said, “you both deserve the rest of the day off” he patted both of them on the bicep before leaving, flipping Olivia's ring in his hand as he whistled. 

Magnus smiled after him, then let his eyes drift over to Alec, who was taking ahold of his jacket. 

“Can we talk?” Magnus dared ask, his jaw flexing when he saw Alec freeze, hand clenching in the jacket tightly. 

He slung the jacket over his arm and nodded at Magnus orderly. “Of course.”

Magnus licked his lips and slunk over to the table, leaning back against it. “How long are you going to avoid me?” He questioned, swallowing when he saw the coldness cross Alec's visage. “I thought you were merely playing hard to get, but it's been three years.”

Alec bowed his head, pressing the arm holding the jacket to his stomach. 

“Alexander,” Magnus ducked his head to catch Alec's eyes. Alec looked away. 

“It's getting late, I should—”

“Why do you smoke?” Magnus interrupted. Alec's brows furrowed at the sudden change of subject. 

“You've been holding that packet of cigarettes with you for...a little over a year. It's very ragged if you ask me” Magnus joked lightly, “yet not a single one has been taken. Can't be since your teen years seeing as you'd be addicted if that were the case and, well, given the lack of nicotine stains on your fingers, that can't be. It can't be work stress either, because you only do this as a hobby.. you can stop whenever it becomes too much–”

“No such thing” Alec cut in, “as too much, I mean” he hurriedly amended. 

Magnus smiled. “Exactly my point” he said softly. “You only have one contact in your phone, who happens to be your sister. Your extreme dearth of social relations gives me the impression that you've been disappointed before.”

Alec's jaw clenched under the white light, but he said nothing. “I don't know what you've been through, I don't know whether it was a rough upbringing or an even rougher adulthood but I know what it's like to lock yourself away—”

“Stop” Alec breathed out. 

“And I know what it's like to barricade your heart, to think that maybe your impassive gait and your distant personality would keep you safe but _God,_ Alexander, you're wrong.”

Alec's eyes slammed shut at the sting of the words, his teeth gritted like he was secreting the tears that would confirm Magnus' words. 

“Maybe being a PI is something you enjoy immensely, but that doesn't mean it's not also a way to pass time, to forget your loneliness and guess what?” Magnus stood straight and took a step to stand right in front of Alec, “it's okay.” 

Alec's chin jutted out, but the endeavour didn't pay off as a silent tear slid down his cheek, stopping on his chin before falling to his jacket. And once it was free, the rest followed in ceaseless streams before he roughly wiped them away, fluttering his eyes open to look at Magnus. 

Magnus' expression softened upon seeing the vulnerability in Alec's eyes, on his whole countenance. Then he smiled. 

Alec's heart stuttered in his chest before starting to thud heavily against his ribcage. 

“It's okay” Magnus repeated, reaching for his pocket to pull a card out, holding it up in front of Alec so he could take a good look at it. His eyes didn't leave Alec's as he placed the card on the table. “Good night, Alexander.”

“Good night, Magnus” Alec's response only came when Magnus was gone. 

Alec took a deep shaky breath as he stepped out into the chilly autumn breeze. The interrogation room was entirely empty, except for the crimson card laying on the table with silver numbers scribbled across it in a fancy font. 

The same numbers Alec had committed to memory. Another contact for another person he had grown to care for.


End file.
